


Освобождение

by Iolf



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolf/pseuds/Iolf
Summary: Риан приходит к Хауд-эн-Нденгин. Предполагается каноничная смерть персонажа.Несколько крипи.





	Освобождение

На ходу Риан считает шаги, после каждой тысячи начинает заново, и в этом бесконечном ритме двигает и двигает сбитые, почерневшие от холода ноги по грязному серому снегу Анфауглит.  
Она наконец избавлена от тяжести плода внутри, от биения его маленького, упрямого сердца, от жизни, связавшей ее непрошенными обязательствами, и тупая боль в ее обмякшем чреве означает, что ее долги отданы. Чем больше боли Риан несет в себе, тем ближе освобождение.  
Курган возвышается над равниной - единственное, за что цепляется взгляд на лиги и лиги вокруг. Единственное, что служит Риан маяком. Удушливые даже в этом холодном воздухе миазмы Анфауглит гасят смрад, что мог бы исходить от кургана, вбирают его в себя. Тела могли бы растащить волки, но здесь нет волков. Могли бы растащить птицы, но здесь нет птиц. Есть только мертвая равнина, чья черная пыль не терпит других цветов, и след, который оставляет Риан, - единственная строчка на ее траурном полотне.  
Снега немного. Ветра сдувают его, перекатывают обугленные кости эльфов, людей, лошадей, орков. Риан не знает, что хрустит под ее ступнями, не чувствует, что впивается в подошву - осколок доспеха, обломок древка, чей-то потревоженный остов?  
Ее покрасневшие, долго не знавшие сна глаза смотрят поверх Анфауглит, поверх кургана, поверх Железных гор - туда, где невидимым пролегает путь Смертных. Хуор, должно быть, идет по нему медленно, оглядываясь, но когда Риан нагонит, они побегут рядом легко и свободно, снова юные, снова легкие. Потому, достигнув равнины, она больше не останавливается на ночь и больше не смотрит свои сны, где все, кого она любила, еще живы.  
Сны напоминают ей, что в мире были вещи помимо боли и разлуки. Это знание уже не может остановить ее здесь, в самом сердце Анфауглит, но Риан немного опасается, что в глубине ее души дрогнет что-то, и она догадается о какой-то страшной ошибке, и эта горечь отравит ей последние часы.  
\- Уже скоро, - твердо говорит она, и от ветра у нее трескаются губы. Слова отлетают вместе с поземкой - на запад, на запад, к морю и далекому свету недостижимых краев.

Они лежат бесформенной горой все вместе - неразличимые, обтянутые бурой пергаментной кожей скелеты. Ветра Анфауглит колышут лохмотья их одежд, такие же бурые от пролитой крови, от всех жидкостей, что когда-то истекли из гниющих тел.  
Риан идет кругом, смотрит, как их кости переплетаются в неразделимых объятиях, словно все они утешают друг друга, соединенные последним братством, против которого бессильны любые земные невзгоды.  
Успокоенная надеждой тоже стать частью братства, Риан улыбается. Она видит выцветшие светлые пряди, сползающие с черепов, и знает, что они могли бы быть золотыми. Это мог бы быть Хуор. Наконец-то. Пробравшись к нему между других безымянных костей, она обнимает его, обнимает их всех.


End file.
